


Tides of Peace

by mass_effort



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:25:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mass_effort/pseuds/mass_effort
Summary: Solas and Ahya bask in a rare moment of peace, not often found amongst the disturbance of the breach.





	Tides of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first nfsw piece I've really done, and you can probably tell.

Solas believed there to be no words in the whole of Thedas that could accurately describe the beauty of Ahya Lavellan emerging from the moonlit lake. The Inquisitor had bathed for long enough now, and strode from the water so elegantly – her body bare, long hair wet and scraped back, clinging to her slender back, white like ice - to where he stood on the grassy bank. Her golden eyes glowed in the dark like a precious jewel, or a wolf.

There was not one thing he treasured more than this beautiful huntress. Little else, apart from the fade, could capture his attention as she did. He reached for her as she came closer, arms outstretched. Ahya took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers, made slippery from the water. Her other hand was placed atop his shoulder, causing a damp patch to appear on his cotton overcoat. Solas cared little. He reached around, placing his free hand on the small of her back, bringing her naked pelvis closer to his cotton trousers. Solas felt her press herself closer to him as he nibbled her ear, smelling woodland and pine. She exhaled ever-so-quietly as he whispered honeyed words in her ear; caring, yet lust lacing them like syrup.

“Are you not cold, Vhenan? Should I warm you?”

Solas admired her features as her head lifted to face him; sharp cheekbones, shimmering, golden eye’s, and plump lips that teased him with an almost inaudible “ _Yes_.” At this, he gently laid her down so she was on the grass looking up at him, one palm always holding her bare back, supporting her. He positioned himself so that he was resting on his elbow next to her, a leg intertwined with hers, as if they were tree roots – forever grounded. Never had he felt so _physical_. Even when he wasn’t in the fade he found his thoughts meandering towards it. But here and now, he was completely focused on where he was and what was happening. He allowed his fingers to roam over the plains of her body, her curves and her dips. Solas relished this feeling, enjoyed the moments where Ahya trembled and exhaled under his touch. It caused a reaction from his own arousal also, and it grew with each stoke of his finger. He drew patterns on her skin with the small drips of water, scattered like stars across her naked body.

“Stop playing, Solas.” The Inquisitors words were impatient, and sharper than any blade. But Solas knew her better.

“Ma nera re.” _You like it._

And she did; ever in control, ever the solid head of the Inquisition. It was her turn to let go of her tension, and be taken care of. Thus she closed her eyes, allowed his touch to decide its own path, and melted underneath it. Soft kisses whispered over her neck, and ever so slowly Solas worked his way downwards. He took pause at her perk chest, electing to gently suck her nipples. With this, he drew a soft moan from his lover. He intended to sink further, he wished to taste her, but as he began to slip further down her lean body he felt fingers on his chin. Ahya was lifting his head up to look at her.

“I want you with me, Solas. Stay here.” He obeyed, returning to her lips and supporting her head in one arm while the other rested on her taught belly. They kissed, tongues teasing and drawing low moans from each other, enjoying the sounds of pleasure humming through their bodies.

While Ahya was distracted, Solas allowed his fingers to roam downwards and touch her sensitive bud. A tingling sensation took her by surprise, slowly spreading as Solas continued his circular motions. She gasped, tensing with the pleasure, clawing at the grass beneath her. Such a beauty, she was. Solas ran his fingers through his lover’s hair, stroking her forehead with his thumb. How had he come to behold this incredible woman?

Solas could feel Ahya was becoming slick with desire, he began to push his fingers into her ever so gradually.

Words could be woven in the air like little poems, temporary like a roses bloom in spring. Words could undo Ahya like a boat caught in a sea storm, and Solas knew how to wield them. He spoke them softly, like whispers on a breeze.

“Ma ane a ina'lan'ehn.” _You are a beauty._

“No adahl'en is la'var ina'lan'ehn.” _No forest is as beautiful._

“Garas undone sul em.” _Come undone for me._

Ahya gasped at each word, allowing them to flood her veins, each one taking her closer to climax. All the while Solas kept a rhythm with his fingers, curling them ever so softly so he touched Ahya in that exact spot that made her spine arch.

Look at me when I pleasure you, ma Vhenan. I want to see the lust in your eyes, I want to see your desire when you come for me.”

Ahya opened her eyes, and they grew dark with desire. Her head tipped back, pushing further into the crook of his elbow, calling his name on her tongue. The sight caused Solas to lose his restraint somewhat, and he only pushed harder into Ahya with his rough fingers. He rubbed his groin on Ahya’s thigh, and the rough texture of his underclothes against his hardness relieved some of his tension – and yet at the same time intensified it. His actions only increased the inquisitor’s arousal. She called his named repeatedly, willing and wanting for the immense release only he could create in her.

_Solas, Solas, Solas._

Solas heard a gruff sound rising from his throat, a growl smothered with arousal and yearning. He wished so much to be inside her, to feel her convulse over his cock as she came. Alas, he denied himself the pleasure as always, and she continued to call for him. He stroked her insides, feeling the soft tissue become drenched with desire, hot pulses against his fingers.

_More, more, more._

Her body convulsed violently as she screamed his name, eyes shut tight as she rode the waves of pleasure, mouth wide, spine arching so high he thought it could break.

Solas watched Ahya as she came down from her climax, her chest rising and falling with impeccable rhythm. Her arm was flung above her head carelessly, and her eyes languidly opened, coming to rest on her elven lover with a smirk.

“I am certain they don’t teach you that in the fade.”

He chuckled softly at her remark, took off his overcoat and laid it on top of her to save her warmth, and took his place beside her on the soft earth. They spent the rest of the dark hours staring up at the stars, telling of stories and dreams. And as Solas felt reality slipping from around him, as he drifted closer to the fade, he heard a small murmur coming from the woman laid beside him; the words precious like a jewel lost in the snow.

_I will stay with you until the end, ma Vhenan. Where you go, I go._

At that, Solas felt the tiniest whispers of shame in his bones.


End file.
